


Shimmer

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Transformation, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, bearlock, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary hears it first. She stills, stops, and John doesn’t have to ask what’s wrong because he hears it, too–the low growl of an animal, deep and eerie in the quiet forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/gifts).



> Wrote this almost a year ago but didn't get my act together to post it here for some reason. A ficlet inspired by a wish Jude had for John and Mary living in the woods and coming across Sherlock as fawn; I made him a bear instead. This could easily turn into a much longer thing someday.

Their walk is routine now–Mary sets the bread out to cool, John grabs their coats, and they walk towards the setting sun together, chasing the light.

They hold hands. Soon it will be too cold to do so without gloves, but for now John feels Mary’s small talented deadly fingers tucked around his own.

He feels her trying.

They walk further tonight, and John’s mind darts from thought to thought. Snapshots flip through his brain–meeting Mary, making love to her, feeling alive for the first time after Sherlock’s death. And then, that moment–discovering her waiting in the same gully for the same thief he was tracking through the village, into the forest. Two swords. Two hunters.  

A wince at that. A shake of the head, too, at the unwelcome thrill, the sheer recognition he had felt in that moment.

And now they are here. The cottage was meant to be their refuge.

It feels like hiding.

John squeezes Mary’s hand, an obvious apology for his thoughts that he is sure she has picked up on, and the answering squeeze comes a half-second later than he expects.

They are both trying so hard. John wonders what would happen if they just stopped.

Mary hears it first. She stills, stops, and John doesn’t have to ask what’s wrong because he hears it, too–the low growl of an animal, deep and eerie in the quiet forest.

They line up back to back, swords drawn. John trains his in the direction of the sound as Mary covers the rear.

With a great rustling and cracking of underbrush, the creature comes forth, and John swallows. He steadies his sword and whispers Mary’s name sharply, causing her to turn her head and see what he sees: a full-grown male black bear.

“Jesus,” Mary breathes next to him.

The bear is startled into stillness, and the three of them stand fast and stare.

John could swear the bear’s eyes are blue just as it opens its great jaws and roars. A shudder of fear goes through him at the mournful, angry sound, but his fear morphs into surprise as the bear slumps to the ground before them.

Lowering her sword a fraction, Mary takes a step forward, her eyes scanning the creature. “He’s injured,” she says with a gesture, and John looks, sees the broken shaft of an arrow in the bear’s side, the blood wetting the fur.

John watches as the blue eyes close.

As the great chest heaves out a sigh and unconsciousness settles in.

As the fur shimmers and retracts in a wave, smooth, pale skin appearing in its place.

As the bear transforms into a man long-thought dead, naked and bleeding on the forest floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
